


To Grow Love

by kyungsoothing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fantasy-ish?, Jongin is a jerk, Junmeyon is somewhat a god, Light Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, but he'll change real soon, but no one is dead in the end, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoothing/pseuds/kyungsoothing
Summary: Breaking someone's trust is one thing; destroying someone's perception on love is another. Jongin has fucked up, and although he doesn't deserve it, he's given a chance to see why loving Do Kyungsoo is the most beautiful thing in the world





	To Grow Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a breather for my entry on No One Dies This Time. This will probably have about three chapters? There's a sorry excuse of light smut here as my prologue, but I don't know how to smut so all rise and cringe with me! Please do leave a comment after reading so I would know if this fic is meh, just fine, worth reading, or AWESOME! Enjoy~

**UNEDITED**

* * *

 

 

Do Kyungsoo is the campus sweetheart. Wherever he goes, everyone he meets is sure to love him. There's just something about the senior that is endearing. Invisible charms that gravitate attention and simple elegance that draws interest. Albeit his soft features are purely superficial, it's his docile nature that makes the people treat him dearly. No one wants to break someone so precious as Do Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin does not understand what makes Kyungsoo special and maybe he will never do, but as he pushes the small senior into his bed and hovers above him in record time, he finds that he couldn't care less. He just wants to fuck the boy with all the intentions of hell until his sins reduce Kyungsoo into fragile tears and delicate shivers. Plundering the pearlescent expanse of skin on the neck almost instantaneously and gyrating his hips against the other's in sensual accuracy, Jongin lets desire take control of his actions in seeking the pleasure that is promised from the nubile body beneath him. Never mind what people say about handling Kyungsoo with love and care; he's going to break the boy in the most delicious way possible.

 

"J-Jongin—ah—w-wait," Kyungsoo interrupts the symphony of lust with interludes of hesitation. Jongin drags his lower lip from the clavicle up to the jaw, then silences those sweet lips with a vehement kiss. He's not having Kyungsoo stop him from taking him; he's waited so long for this and his cock aches to ravish the hottest virgin in school.

 

To pull Kyungsoo out of rationality and drown him in pleasure, Jongin hastily rips their garments off their searing bodies to nudity and latches his entire frame against the boy. Ardent sense of arousal pumps the veins of his temples and cock when he registers the stark contrast of their skin tone and body structure: gold on alabaster, buff above slender. Fuck, that's hot. Fingers glide on every millimeter of white torso, leaving budding reds from his impure ministration and eliciting lascivious sounds from the senior. This stimulates him to go further and dive his mouth onto the hardened nubs.

 

"Ah—Jongin!"

 

More wanton chants of his name spill from Kyungsoo's mouth, driving him to flick his tongue and nibble on the abused nubs fervently to draw out more of those melodious moans. When his hands have found satisfaction from Kyungsoo's upper body, he proceeds to grab those pert ass cheeks and kneed harshly. Oh how excited he is to have his sadistic ways with the pliant flesh in his grip. Jongin shudders to the animalistic sensation of his own need.

 

But Kyungsoo does not relent even when Jongin's mouth and hands administer naughty indulgence. "J-Jongin, stop—oh—I want t-to—ah—ask you s-something first."

 

Jongin is beginning to get impatient. "Sex now, talk later," he snarls softly on the sternum despite his slight temper, and licks a trail back to those lips for an abrupt moment before sucking the sensitive area behind the ear. That will shut him up—and Kyungsoo moans the loudest yet—or not.

 

"B-but Jongin—oh, oh, ah—this...this i-is impor—tant!" The smaller boy tries to push Jongin off him by the shoulders, albeit the evident pleasure from his visage and mewls, but the latter's libido fortifies his stamina to prevent the former from doing so, pushing him down with his entire weight, eating him up with so much fervor, groping him in the dirtiest manner. It's too late to stop when Jongin has gone so far already and he won't hesitate to bruise Kyungsoo—literally and metaphorically—just to get the best fuck of his life.

 

Possibly the rough treatment is a success because the boy under him is writhing seductively, but it's when Jongin puts a hand around their cocks that the senior has gained the mental fortitude to endure the kisses and touches and sits upright with a sudden strength. "Jongin, please, listen!"

 

Jongin inwardly groans and reluctantly levels himself so he can look at Kyungsoo in the eyes. He has half in mind in slamming the older boy back down and fuck him raw until he bleeds and speaks in tongue, but the firmness in those disarming eyes reminds him of his goal. "Baby, what is it? Did I hurt you?" Jongin asks with his staged saccharine tone, purposely ignoring the kind of emotion in those eyes and caressing the cheek with the back of his forefinger.

 

"No, it's not that. It's just, I'm not sure if—"

 

Exhaling in realisation and hidden exasperation, Jongin almost snaps at Kyungsoo for being such a bitch and cockblock, but instead he softens his stare and gently narrates the practiced speech that still makes him want to barf, "Babe, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you? Isn't this enough proof that what I feel is true? Don't you trust me?"

 

Kyungsoo shifts on his position so he has Jongin's face cradling in his hands. "I know you love me Jongin, and you know I love you too. I just wanted to ask you if you're really sure about this. We're going to make love and that's a really huge step in our relationship. I need to know if this is as important to you as it is to me. I love you so much that I want this to be special for the both of us."

 

Burying the urge to roll his eyes and snort at the other boy's embarrassingly mawkish words, Jongin wears a convincing smile that always works to those he had bedded. "Yes, I'm sure of it, baby. You are very important to me, almost painfully so, and I really want to do this with you. I want to take our love in the next level by showing you how deep I can love you. Please, I so want you right now."

 

"I really want you right now too," Kyungsoo murmurs with his famous heart-shaped smile that shows what his actual heart contains. All Jongin sees are those heart-shaped lips wrapped around his cock.

 

"Now that we have cleared that up, shall we continue?"

 

"Please."

 

That night, Jongin has made his night the most pleasurable he's had in his entire life: he's fucked Kyungsoo's mouth until the senior choked around his cock; he's bitten and marked Kyungsoo as a memento of his claim; he's pounded into Kyungsoo mercilessly, tossing and turning him so he could use him in a desired position, and released his filth inside the boy. This has gone for several rounds until Jongin is sated and has used up all his sexual energy, uncaring whether Kyungsoo has gotten exhausted and overstimulated. Now, they are cuddling in bed with their legs tangled under the sheets and arms wrapped around each other.

 

"I love you," Kyungsoo says it with conviction.

 

"I love you, too," Jongin reciprocates as his obligation.

 

When the signs of morning come in slow steps and turn the skies anew, Jongin leaves Kyungsoo on his bed as the last present for the night they have shared together. When Jongin stands by the bed, all dressed and ready for the day, he pridefully admires the work he's done at the school's most valuable student. When Jongin gets out of his room and down to the kitchen, where Chanyeol and Luhan are waiting for him with smug grins behind coffee mugs, he delivers the news that he's done the deed.

 

What a shame, Jongin thinks as he pockets the money he has worked hard to win, Kyungsoo is and will always be the best.

 

Too bad he's just a bet.


End file.
